


Heavy

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [142]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Movie, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, alternate universe-tadashi is alive, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Being a superhero is hard work, Being a superhero and keeping it secret from your brother is harder.





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on my sneezehq tumblr who wanted to see some Hamada brothers. Set after the events of the movie, but slightly AU in that Tadashi is still alive. Enjoy!

One of these days, Hiro is going to learn how to sneak back into the house more quietly. He scrambles carefully through the window that he cracked open earlier and topples into his bed, setting down Baymax’s case and peeling off his helmet before tossing it underneath his desk. There’s just enough time to arrange the covers and close his eyes before he hears the familiar footsteps of Tadashi coming to check on him. Hopefully his acting skills are still up to par.

Tadashi opens the door and Hiro breathes slowly and tries to stay as still as possible so that his brother will think he’s asleep. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see his brother; it’s just that if Tadashi knew what Hiro was doing, he would be worried and he’d try to stop Hiro. But the city needs a hero.

After standing in the doorway for a few minutes, Tadashi is apparently convinced. He leaves the room, shutting the door behind him quietly, and Hiro breathes a silent sigh of relief through his nose. When his brother’s steps have faded away again, he wriggles out from under the covers, pulling off his remaining armor. A quick glance at the clock makes him groan-he’s only got about three hours before he has to get up for school, and he’s bone tired and sore all over.

Fighting crime doesn’t mesh well with college life and a healthy sleep cycle, but Hiro can manage. It would probably be easier if he wasn’t keeping it a secret, and he hates keeping things from his brother but …

Shaking his head, Hiro pulls himself out of that train of thought and collapses into bed. He can totally manage this. He can.

The covers are weirdly warm and stifling, so Hiro pushes them off onto the floor and covers himself with just the sheet. Goosebumps trail up his arms from the cold air of the room, but it’s better than sweating to death. There must be something wrong with the air conditioning.

Hiro’s pretty sure that he hears his alarm clock go off at one point, but the sound is so muffled and everything seems so hazy. Moving seems like too much effort. When he finally wakes up for real, it’s to a cool touch on his forehead.

“T-tadashi?” he croaks out. His throat feels sore, like he swallowed sandpaper.

“You’re burning up, Hiro,” his brother says, his face creased with concern. “How long have you been sick?”

“I dunno,” Hiro replies, his words slurring together with exhaustion. “Just thought I was tired,” he breathes, burying his face in his pillow.

“Well, you’re definitely very sick. I’m going to tell Aunt Cass that you’re staying home today.”

Hiro opens his mouth to say something-he’s not sure if it’s a protest or a complaint-but all that comes out is a queasy burp. He claps a hand over his mouth, startled; he’d been too out of it to notice the growing nausea in his stomach.

Fortunately, Tadashi grabs the trash bin by his desk and gets it under Hiro’s chin just in time for him to bring up a wave of bile. He doesn’t puke for very long, since there’s nothing in his stomach, but the retching stings his already sore throat and makes his head ache and his eyes water. 

When he’s done throwing up Tadashi sets the trash next to the bed and ruffles his hair gently. “I’ll get you some medicine and tell Aunt May. Try to get some sleep while I’m gone, okay?”

Hiro nods wearily. His eyes are getting heavy. As he drifts off, he finds himself fervently hoping that any issues that the Big Hero 6 might have to deal with will hold off until he’s better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
